


Always Pretty

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Breakfast, Family, Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Hair, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22195315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Stanley’s hair takes almost two hours a day to do in the morning. This ritual mystifies Jeanne-Marie and serves as a clock for Lefou.
Relationships: LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 2





	Always Pretty

Jeanne-Marie woke up just as Stanley was finishing with their hair. She peeked into her parents’ bedroom, watching as Stanley checked their victory rolls in the mirror. They stopped occasionally to fix something but soon nodded, straightening up and smoothing their hands over their vest.

“Maman?” she asked.

“Oui, petit ours?” they asked, approaching the door and opening it fully to look down at her.

“Curls?”

“Oui, I’ve finished my curls,” Stanley said with a smile. “Your papa should almost be ready with breakfast for the both of us.”

“Curls for mine?” she clarified. Lefou and Stanley were still trying to get her to use more than one or two words at a time but until she was ready they taught themselves how to understand her.

“You want me to put victory rolls in your hair, mon coeur?”

“Oui.”

Stanley hummed, taking her by the hand and leading her to the stool in front of their dresser and mirror. “You know it takes me almost two hours to get my hair done. It’s why I get up so much earlier than you and papa.” They saw some of the girl’s excitement slip and they thought a moment before an idea came to them. “What if I gave you curls like your godmothers?” Stanley offered their daughter.

“Lots of curls?” Jeanne-Marie asked.

“As many as I think you need,” they offered. They smiled when she nodded, taking up their brush and other tools to get to work. “Let’s see if I cannot get done before papa gets up here!”

***

“I’ll see you out in the garden later to start the weeding. We’ll have it done before lunch,” Lefou said as the last plate of food was set on a tray. He set a cover on top to keep the three plates hot, picking it up before taking his leave of the castle’s kitchens to head back upstairs.

Stanley’s daily routine with their hair made it easy for Lefou to figure out when breakfast would be done. They always woke up an hour before the sun rose, letting Lefou know he had an hour left of sleep. Once Stanley was at the actual proper curling process, Lefou knew that enough time had passed for the cooks downstairs to be working on breakfast. He would then get up and get dressed, going down to fetch food for his small family before the day started, knowing Stanley would be just about done once he opened the door.

“Here we are! Bread with honey, some oatmeal, and...oh?” Lefou blinked as he stepped into the bedroom. He raised an eyebrow, meeting Stanley’s eyes. “What’s this?” he asked.

“She wanted her hair to be curled,” Stanley explained with a proud smile. “I didn’t want to make her sit for hours so I did this instead!” They placed their hands on her shoulders, bending down to look at her reflection at the same eye level as her. “What do you think?”

Her dark hair had been brushed out, wavy and loose just a little past her shoulders. Small curls had been made across her hairline and at her temples, resting just on her forehead. The small curls resembled the ones Eliana, Eloise, and Elise normally wore.

“Pretty?” she asked.

Stanley chuckled, hugging her tenderly before pressing a kiss to her cheek. “You are always pretty, mon petit ours! With or without curls,” they added.

“Oui, you’re always beautiful,” Lefou laughed as he set the tray down and lifted up the cover. “The curls look nice,” he said to Stanley.

“Merci!” they chirped, puffing up a little in pride.

“Always pretty,” Jeanne-Marie repeated softly to herself. She smiled at the thought, touching one of the curls on her forehead. The smell of breakfast drew her attention away from her reflection and she shared breakfast with her parents before work and school would begin.


End file.
